1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a so-called projector-type vehicular headlamp, and, more particularly, to a vehicular headlamp having a movable shade.
2. Related Art
In general, a projector-type vehicular headlamp is constructed such that a projection lens is disposed on an optical axis which extends in a vehicular longitudinal direction, and a light source is disposed rearward of a rear side focal point of the projection lens, so that light from the light source is reflected by a reflector towards the optical axis. In order to form a low-beam distribution pattern by the projector-type vehicular headlamp, the reflected light from the reflector is partially blocked by a shade which is disposed such that an upper end edge thereof is positioned in the proximity of the optical axis near the rear side focal point of the projection lens, whereby a predetermined cut-off line is formed at an upper end portion of a low-beam distribution pattern.
“Patent Document 1” describes a projector-type vehicular headlamp having, as the shade, a movable shade which is constructed to be movable between a light-shielding position where the upper end edge of the shade is positioned in the proximity of the optical axis near the rear side focal point, and a light-shielding moderating position where the amount of the reflected light from the reflector to be blocked is reduced as compared to the light-shielding position.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2006-79984